This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our research interest is to identify factors contributing to male and female subfertility and infertility. Our original project is to characterize the potential role of hedgehog signaling molecules patched 1 and suppressor of fused using Ptcmes/mes and Sufu+/-;Ptc1mes/mes in the ovarian development. Due to minor ovarian defects in those mutant mice, we have shifted our focus on the studies of other molecules including FGFRs and male germ cell-expressing zinc finger proteins in reproduction using mutant mouse models. Generation and functional analyses of these mutant mice will provide insight into the pathogenesis of human subfertility or infertility.